1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer apparatus for four-wheel driven vehicles which is to be mounted on the automatic transmission and permits a change from the four-wheel drive to two-wheel drive or vice versa, and provides gear shifting functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known the transfer apparatus of the type disclosed herein, which provides the switching functions for changing from the four-wheel drive to two-wheel drive or vice versa. However, the prior art transfer apparatus has problems since it does not provide any proper switching function when the vehicle is running at high speeds. There is known no transfer apparatus that provides gearshifts combined with the switching functions.